


Smile

by IWP_chan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (im WeakTM to those), Gen, Soft Smiles, a short self-indulgent thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: It’s quiet, and Goro smiles.





	Smile

Summary: It’s quiet, and Goro smiles.

_Note: Spontaneous reaction to a brief discussion about Akechi and true smiles over on the shuake hell discord server. Have this short thing._

**Warnings: IWP-chan’s Weakness™ To Soft Smiles.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

The weight of the past year settles heavily on his shoulders, and his lips twist in melancholy. It's not a foreign feeling for him, for all that he'd hidden it from public, he'd indulged it in private.

But here and now, sitting in Leblanc and watching Akira, newly freed, standing behind the counter as he goes about making coffee like he'd been doing it all his life, like he hadn't spent the last couple of months in juvie, like he hadn't been through the metaphorical wringer...

Akira turns to face him and Goro's lips relax before stretching upwards at the corners, the soft smile coming unbidden, unprompted, to mold his face into a new shape.

Akira's own lips stretch into a smile as Goro's smile drops and his eyes widen in shock. He could feel his own panic set in as he tries to decipher what has just happened only moments ago.

Akira's eyes twinkle and his smile softens, "You smiled."

.

End


End file.
